


I Love You

by guisu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没看过403的还是先看一下吧～～另外，向NCIS的编剧致敬！</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

　　Wilson从未料到自己会落到如此窘迫的境地，不是说他以前都没有遇到过会对他表示有好感的病人，但如果对方是个男人、而且所暗示的内容并不是可以一笑而过的，那他还真不清楚自己应该如何应对……

　　万幸上天还是站在他的这边，当他比划了几个手势却始终找不到适合的语言时，突然响起的BB Call无疑是救他一命。“我有事情要先处理一下。”对病床上的男人说了声抱歉后，Wilson佯装镇定地关上了门。  
　　

　　“嘿，准备去哪儿吃饭？”

　　在大厅里Wilson一眼就看到了传呼他的男人：“House，你说的‘重大事件’就是指这个？”

　　“当然不，”不怀好意地眨了眨眼睛，PPTH里被喻为“只有十四岁的成年人”的House靠在柜台拐角处，“Cuddy半小时前约我去参观她的胸脯，看来差不多她就快要找到我了。”

　　“唔……如果语法更确切一点，我建议你用过去式！”

　　“Woops～～你是说那个邪恶的女巫就在我的后面？”不等Wilson回答，他所熟悉的声音已经在不远处传来：“House！！”“OK，我想我知道她的位置了！”House整顿了一下神情，在Cuddy正走到他背后停下的片刻猛地转过身：“嗨！如果你有事找我，请先向Wilson预约，没有记错的话你现在还能拿到56号的预约号。”

　　“我半小时前就让你去门诊部！”Cuddy根本不理睬他的胡言乱语，微微扬起下巴瞪着这个让她麻烦不断的家伙。

　　“我感觉我的三条腿都正踩在门诊部的地面上。”

　　“我是……”深吸一口气，Cuddy决定不能和他纠结时间上的问题，“晚到的半小时补在你的结束时间后。另外你可以开始接诊了，不要再靠在柜台上妨碍别人的工作！”

　　瞥了一眼站在旁边显然心不在焉的Wilson，House不禁感觉有些奇怪。即便如此他仍然没有忘记占口头上的便宜：“噢！我忘记告诉你一个不幸的消息，前阵子Steve离开我的时候留给我一个灾难，我现在只能记住二分钟以内的事情，所以……”

　　“House，”刚回过神的男人似乎只听到了最后那句，“Steve只是普通的老鼠，即不是仓鼠更不是金鱼。”

　　“可他还是啮齿类的。”

　　“你们！”受不了话题的转变方向，Cuddy挥手打断他们，“我不管你是仓鼠还是金鱼，House！你、现在、立刻、就给我去看门诊去！”

　　出乎她的预计，这次House居然没说任何嘲讽的句子就向她指的方向走去，只是比较奇怪的是Wilson也跟了过去……  
　　

　　“为什么我要跟你一起进来？”坐在椅子上的Wilson皱起眉头望着House，而将下巴搁在拐杖手柄上的男人正坐在他的对面。

　　“Cuddy让我来看门诊，而你显然有什么心事没有解决。总结就是我们不应该浪费这间房间、以及Cuddy付给我的薪水。”

　　“她是让你……嗯？你为什么会认为我有心事？”

　　“是你有心事，不是我认为。”

　　“那么House，你对于病人……”稍加犹豫了一番，Wilson还是觉得这不是一个适合的场所、也不是一个适合的时间，“算了，我想我自己能够解决。”

　　可不想就这么放过这个话题的House抿起嘴巴、眼睛左右转动了几下：“又有你的病人企图和你上床？！”

　　“……不，只是一些情感上的暗示罢了。”

　　“哇哦～～James Wilson未来的第四任前妻？那我一定要见见这个勇敢的女人！”

　　“Man。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“这次是个男人。”

　　“……”

　　“不用瞪我，你没听错。”无奈地摊开手，Wilson不知道该怎么进行或结束这次的对话……或许他可以直接打开门走出去？！

　　“别想把我一个留在这里，”House像在警告般地拿起他的拐杖敲了敲门锁，“其实你可以告诉他——别妄想插队！”

　　“插队？……What？”盯着说出这句话的男人思考了几秒钟，Wilson恍然大悟般地放松下来，“你是说他和你一样只是想多弄点止痛片？”

　　“What？！你竟然认为我上次是为了止痛片？”

　　“难道不是？”

　　“难道我就值那几片药片？”

　　“那次我给你开了一瓶！”

　　“一瓶的话……”

　　Wilson望着正陷入物质与精神衡量法则的好友叹了口气：“也许我不能继续再当他的主治医生，换个接触对象可能就……” 对此，回过神的House不客气地点出他的现状：“你是肿瘤部的头儿，他总能见到你。还不如直接告诉他‘嘿，就算我不是直的我也宁愿选那个瘸子，而不是你！’之类的。”

　　“除非我不打算在这里干下去了，你不知道小道消息传得特别快？”这也是他为什么不想找人商量的缘故，有时候小道消息还会变成无风起浪的谣言……Wilson苦恼地捂起脸。

　　“或者我可以在他的病房外面摔倒、休克什么的，你来给我做人工呼吸？”

　　“我还以为你不看CBS的，而且这种方式能有什么效果？”

　　“没什么效果，不过当作上次你对我的表示居然没有任何回应的补偿倒是个不错。”

　　“天！”彻底明白留在这里只是浪费时间的男人站了起来，“好吧，我总会想到办法的。”

　　“等等，说不定我有个好办法……不过作为回报！？”

　　“真的可以解决这个问题的话，两次晚餐？”

　　“都附加Kiss！”

　　“……Ki……不好意思，我们什么时候已经达到这种程度了？”

　　“自从上次的止痛药开始？！”在前面的衡量中有了答案的House显得胸有成竹，“不管怎么认为，你都欣然接受了不是吗？”

　　不知是尴尬还是羞涩的Wilson半侧过脸考虑了半天，最后他清了清嗓子：“如果你能在不加重病人病情的前提下解决这件事情，并且以一瓶药一句话的比率补上之前开给你的量，那么成交！”

　　“一瓶一句？”

　　“没错，过去三年都算上。”  
　　

－END－


End file.
